


gold ring

by tabfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, akaashi’s mom is not nice b, atsumu... meh, i just love Akaashi ok, oh yea he might be un poco out of character sorry, osamu is mentioned, utterly self indulgent for a Christmas gift fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabfics/pseuds/tabfics
Summary: After Akaashi Keiji comes out to his mother on Christmas and she doesn’t take it too well, he finds shelter from the snow with his boyfriend, Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	gold ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya fellas! I don’t like this ship at all. But this is a gifted fic. Merry Christmas Fai! I love you!

“Merry Christmas, Tsumu Tsumu.” 

Akaashi Keiji stood on the porch, drenched in snow. He held a soggy gift with trembling arms, water dripping from the wrapping paper onto his wet sneakers. He had puffy red eyes, tears stained his cheeks. But a shaky smile sat evident on his lips. 

Atsumu blinked a few times before realizing the extent of the weather and snapping back to reality, pulled Akaashi into his house by the arm. “Shit, Keiji,” he murmured as he closed the door behind them and helped Akaashi take his jacket off. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

Akaashi knit his lips together tightly and stared at the floor as he kicked off his sneakers, leaving them on the doormat. He sat his present for Atsumu down on the floor and sighed. “I don’t know. Why aren’t you celebrating with your… family?” 

Atsumu grimaced and scratched his neck, sighing. “The snow… My mother told me we’ll postpone the celebration until tomorrow. Why were you out in the snow, Keiji? You could’ve died driving on the ice!” 

“I had no choice.” Akaashi shook his head and his smile came back. But with it, so did the tears. He sniffled and took Atsumu’s wrist in his hand, rubbing the boy’s palm with his thumb. “I came out to my mom, Tsumu.” 

“Keiji…” Atsumu’s expression softened as he pulled his boyfriend into an embrace, curling his fingers into the boy’s wet, black hair. “She didn’t take it too well, I assume.” 

Akaashi shook his head into Atsumu’s neck, holding onto him as tight as he could. “No. She didn’t,” Akaashi said, followed by a strained sob. 

Atsumu bit his lip and rocked Akaashi in his arms, feeling horrible for the boy. He was lucky his family was so accepting—he was so lucky that he and his brother were still as close as they were after he came out. He didn’t expect this to happen to Akaashi, of all people. 

“I’m so sorry, Keiji,” Atsumu murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Akaashi’s head. He guides him to the couch where they both sit down and intertwine with one another. “You’ll always have me though. Remember that.” 

Akaashi nods. “I know. I love you, Tsumu,” he chokes, lifting his head to look at his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes. “That’s why I came here first.” 

“I love you too, Keiji,” Atsumu whispers. He smiles before placing another kiss on Akaashi’s forehead and hugging him once more. “I guess you’ll be staying the night with me~” 

Akaashi splits a grin. “I guess so,” he says. “It’s better than being with my family.” 

Atsumu shrugs. “You’re allowed to be upset that they didn’t accept you, Babe.” 

“I know,” Akaashi sighs, cheeks tinting at the pet name albeit. “I am upset. But I’ll get over it.” 

“Family is a big part of your life,” Atsumu says. He, stretching with an exasperated groan, lies down on the couch. His legs wrap around Akaashi’s torso. “It’ll take some time, Keiji.” 

Atsumu grabs Akaashi by the arms and forces him to lie down with him, giggling all the way. Akaashi slips a soft grin and snuggles into his boyfriend’s chest with a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad I have you.” He pauses. “Did I say that already?” 

Atsumu giggles. “I don’t know. I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

“Merry Christmas, sweet boy.” 

Akaashi closes his eyes and smiles at the name, his stomach fluttering as he lies on Atsumu’s chest, listening to his beating heart. 

Atsumu has been Akaashi’s constant for years. They met in high school; Akaashi’s first year. Their respective volleyball teams, Inarizaki and Fukuroudani, played one another. Atsumu’s team lost. Akaashi’s second year, they played again. After Inarizaki had beaten Karasuno, Atsumu was on a high. He flirted with the other setter across the court and their team pulled away successfully. You could say Akaashi was too busy with his thoughts to pay close attention. They exchanged phone numbers. 

Third year, they played again. Akaashi kissed his long distance boyfriend after they saw one another getting off the bus. They played, Fukurodani won, as Akaashi told him would happen. 

After high school, they went to the same college. Atsumu quit after the first semester to play for a pro volleyball team. Akaashi kept on his track of education, but they kept in touch and saw one another often. It was only last week that Atsumu had proposed they find an apartment to live together in and Akaashi agreed. Atsumu was tired of living with his brother, even if he didn’t really pay for the house at all. He wanted to be with Akaashi. 

“Tsumu,” Akaashi murmured, tracing circles on Atsumu’s chest with his pointer finger. “I have a present for you.” 

Atsumu grinned. “What’s that?” 

Akaashi smirked and propped himself up on Atsumu’s chest, elbows resting on his stomach. He leaned down to set an eskimo kiss on Atsumu’s lips before pulling away and cocking his head. “Come open it.” 

Akaashi climbed off his boyfriend and pulled him towards the front door where the small gift box sat beneath the coat rack. Akaashi picked it up and handed it to Atsumu, who brushed his fingertips across the still-sopping wrapping paper. 

“Don’t worry about the rain. It won’t ruin it,” Akaashi says. “Open it.” 

Atsumu glances at Akaashi with a smile before peeling the wrapping paper. As he uncovers it, a velvet box is shown and Atsumu’s heart leaps as he drops the wrapping on the floor. 

He looks up at Akaashi, who nods as if to tell him to proceed. 

Atsumu slowly opens the tiny case to reveal a single, golden ring. He gasps and looks up at Akaashi. “F-for me?” 

Akaashi nods. “We’re going to move in together, and I’m finishing college this year, I thought I might as well…,” he murmurs. Atsumu plucks the ring from the box and stares at it with glistening eyes. 

Akaashi takes his hand and brushes Atsumu’s cheek before placing himself down on one knee. Atsumu watches and startled, steps back a few feet. 

“Will you marry me, Tsumu?” 

Atsumu covers his mouth, but it isn’t enough to hold the floodgates back. He starts to cry and puts himself down to Akaashi’s level on the floor. “Keiji,” he cries, clenching the ring in a fist and swinging his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Of course I will.” 

Akaashi pulls Atsumu’s face back and kisses him, both of the boys set on the wet floor of Atsumu’s foyer. But they’re okay. They don’t mind. 


End file.
